A prince Uchiha in my life: Selection
by Hamora
Summary: Para assumir o império deixado por Itachi, o príncipe playboy Sasuke Uchiha precisará escolher sua futura esposa através de uma Seleção. Sakura Haruno é uma garota de gênio forte e dedicada a família que devido a situação financeira ruim da família, vê-se obrigada a participar da seleção. Lá ela lutará com todas as suas forças para resistir ao impetuoso príncipe Uchiha.


**Olá meus amores, acabei de me registrar no site, e embora esteja postando a fic no nyah e no spirit, sempre tive vontade de postar aqui. Espero que gostem. Quero deixar claro algumas coisinhas:**

 **\- Fanfiction Sasusaku.**

 **\- Baseada nos livros de "A seleção" da autora Kiera Cass.**

 **\- Em alguns capítulos haverá trechos e semelhanças com os dos livros.**

 **\- Aceito criticas, sugestões e claro... elogios!**

 **\- Recuse plágio!**

 **Sem mais delongas...**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

SASUKE UCHIHA ANDAVA EM CÍRCULOS, como se isso pudesse aliviar a tensão e a fadiga que estava sentindo. A ideia de se casar aos vinte e um anos não lhe agradava em nada. Pelo o contrário, achava um absurdo ter que casar para assumir o lugar que era seu por direito. Mas, havia sido assim com o seu avô, com o seu pai, com Itachi, e com tantos outros que lhe antecederam. Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos negros.

Mas, ele não estaria passando por aquela provação, se Itachi Uchiha, seu irmão mais velho, não tivesse abdicado dos seus direitos ao trono – por ser o primogênito – deixado por seus pais. Foi um choque para todos em Konohagakure, quando ele anunciou no _Jornal Oficial_ que renunciava, deixando a cargo de Sasuke a responsabilidade de governar o país. Desde então, os conselheiros estavam em suas costas, dispostos a comerem o seu fígado, caso ele não desse início a _Seleção_.

Os funcionários haviam sido realocados, as roupas e os quartos estavam sendo preparados para acomodar as novas hóspedes, e faltava apenas o sorteio das vinte candidatas a sua esposa e futura rainha de seu Império. Sorteio este que faria no jornal oficial em três dias. E isto estava incomodando-o. Não estava interessado em estender um relacionamento com uma mulher, além de quatro paredes. Isso nunca esteve em seus planos, porém, nada saíra como planejara.

Sasuke decidiu sair de uma vez do quarto. Enquanto caminhava sem um rumo certo pelos extensos corredores, não deixou de reparar no frenesi de funcionários correndo de um lado para o outro, terminando os últimos detalhes para recepcionar as candidatas. Aquilo o irritava profundamente, e não conseguia nem imaginar como seria dali há alguns dias, quando tivesse que perder o seu tempo em conhecer todas as selecionadas. _Maldição!_ Deslizou as mãos pelos os cabelos negros em um gesto impaciente. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu uma presença feminina ao seu lado, quando parou em frente a uma das fontes que havia no Palácio.

— Que cara é essa Sasuke? — Uma bela ruiva, vestida elegantemente em um vestido longo e verde, indagou com uma leve preocupação na voz.

— O que você quer Karin? — inquiriu aborrecido, ignorando a pergunta feita por ela.

— Quem mau humor, hein? — Ela fez uma careta de desgosto. — Eu aqui toda preocupada com você e é assim que me trata?

Sasuke bufou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça cáqui.

— Hoje eu não estou com saco para aturar você, Karin.

Ignorando as últimas palavras do Uchiha, Karin se pôs a sua frente e se aproximou.

— Eu posso melhorar o seu humor, — insinuou-se com um sorriso matreiro. — Garanto que irá adorar. — Sussurrou. O tom de voz sexy.

Sasuke a encarou por um breve momento, analisando o rosto bonito de traços firmes, descendo os olhos negros descaradamente pelo o corpo esbelto, considerando se devia ou não perder seu tempo com alguém como ela. Talvez, não fosse uma ideia de todo ruim. Estava precisando mesmo de uma distração. Karin Uzumaki era uma mulher sexy e atraente, e trepava como ninguém. Era irritante. Muito mesmo. Mas, enquanto estivesse entorpecido pelas sensações de enterrar seu pau dentro daquela _bocetinha gostosa,_ esse detalhe tornava-se temporariamente irrelevante.

Sasuke sorriu um sorriso de lobo e a puxou, arrastando-a até uma sala privativa. Empurrou-a contra a parede com certa brutalidade, e apossou-se dos lábios cheios, devorando-os. Karin sorriu entre o beijo, ante a impetuosidade de Sasuke. Adorando ser esmagada por ele contra a parede. Não era segredo para ninguém que sempre fora apaixonada pelo o Uchiha, embora nunca tenha sido correspondida. Mas, não se importava de ser usada por ele, contanto que estivesse em seus braços, já seria o suficiente.

Sasuke ergueu seu vestido para cima, parando o beijo apenas para retirá-lo. Sorriu ao ver que ela estava sem sutiã. Um empecilho a menos para lhe atrapalhar. Levou as mãos de dedos longos aos seios pequenos expostos, e apertou-os com força, arrancando um gemido feminino, descendo logo em seguida a boca até os bicos entumescido. Chupou e mordiscou vorazmente. Com uma das mãos rasgou a minúscula calcinha branca e penetrou dois dedos na intimidade molhada, estimulando o clitóris intumescido com o polegar.

Karin gritou ao sentir o orgasmo lhe invadir, puxando as madeixas negras, mas antes que de fato alcançasse o clímax, Sasuke a ergueu e fez com que ela enlaçasse as pernas em seu quadril. Em um movimento rápido, abriu o zíper da calça expondo o belo e convidativo membro excitado, e penetrou-a de uma vez. Um som rouco e selvagem eclodiu da garganta feminina.

— Está gostando sua vadia? — Sasuke inquiriu com a voz rouca, estocando com força.

— S-sim. I-isso mete com força.

Sasuke girou o quadril, indo mais fundo na cavidade molhada. Gemeu ao sentir as paredes internas o apertar, ordenhando o seu pau. Karin agarrou-o com força sentindo o alastroso orgasmo lhe invadir.

— Caralho! — Sasuke grunhiu, estocando com mais força e rapidez gozando logo depois. Karin amoleceu em seus braços, ainda sentindo o efeito do orgasmo.

Sasuke se retirou de dentro dela deslizando fácil devido aos fluidos deixados, porém continuava excitado. Seu pau continuava ereto, e nem começara a diminuir. Levou Karin até um sofá negro de três lugares que havia ali, fazendo-a se ajoelhar em sua frente e abocanhar o seu pau rijo. Ofegou com a língua experiente, puxando os fios vermelhos, e controlando o ritmo das chupadas. Ele estava literalmente fodendo a boca dela, despejando-se minutos depois com um gemido gutural. Deixando-a exausta, porém com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Depois de secos, deixaram a sala como se nada tivesse acontecido, e seguiram seus rumos. Pelo menos para o príncipe não significara nada, já que usou o sexo apenas para aliviar a tensão. O que fora diferente para a Uzumaki. Sasuke voltou a caminhar pelos os corredores, e se dirigiu ao haras. Iria dar uma volta. Era arriscado sair sem proteção alguma, mediante aos ataques rebeldes que estavam acontecendo com frequência. Mas, ele não se importava. Queria apenas afastar-se um pouco da sua vida, agora com tamanha responsabilidades. Talvez tivesse a sorte de não ser reconhecido e quem sabe encher um pouco a cara em alguma taverna, como costumava fazer antes...

A voz estridente e escandalosa do seu melhor amigo chamando-o, interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Pensou em ignorar o desafortunado, mas o rapaz louro lhe alcançou. Acompanhando os seus passos facilmente.

— Aonde está indo, _teme_? — Naruto Uzumaki, perguntou andando lado a lado com ele.

— Não é da sua conta, _dobe_. — Sasuke respondeu indiferente.

— Ah qual é? Eu sei que está indo ao haras, pegar o cavaleiro e dar uma de suas voltinhas clandestinas. — O louro sorriu cúmplice, empurrando-o levemente com o ombro.

Sasuke revirou os olhos entediado. Naruto era sem dúvida outra de suas provações diárias.

— Se sabe, então por que pergunta?

Naruto deu de ombros, levando as mãos até a nuca e entrelaçando os dedos, em um gesto despreocupado.

— Para não perder o costume, oras.

— _Tsc!_ Idiota!

* * *

MEBUKI HARUNO ESTAVA EM êxtase. Sakura havia finalmente se inscrito na Seleção do príncipe Sasuke Uchiha. Uma decisão sábia ao seu ver, e que as tirariam de uma vez da miséria em que viviam. Para ela seus problemas financeiros estariam todos resolvidos, após o casamento de Sakura com o Príncipe. Ela mau se aguentava de tanta empolgação. Fora a melhor notícia que recebera em muito tempo, após o falecimento de Kizashi Haruno — seu marido.

Sakura não via nada de bom em participar de uma seleção. Sabia que caso fosse uma das selecionadas, o que achava bastante improvável, sua vida se tornaria um verdadeiro caos. Tinha plena consciência de que não havia a menor chance de eles escolherem-na para participar. E sinceramente não fazia a menor questão de ser escolhida. Sentia calafrios só de imaginar um bando de garotas, vinte no total, competindo por uma coroa e o coração de um príncipe, que nem sequer conheciam de verdade. _Como diabos isso daria certo?_

Entretanto, os problemas financeiros que sua família estava passando ultimamente, a obrigaram a reconsiderar alguns pontos da competição. O pouco dinheiro que entrava pelas faxinas que sua mãe realizava em casas de famílias, e o que ganhava cantando na noite, mal davam para cobrir as despesas. Muitas vezes tendo que sacrificar uma das refeições, para conseguir pagar a luz, a água ou o aluguel. Então, ela havia feito o certo em pelo menos tentar. Odiou ter que preencher os diversos formulários, e ainda se submeter a tortura de ser fotografada. Era algo que detestava. Soltou o ar com força, enquanto terminava de se vestir e saiu do quarto que dividia com a irmã caçula, Yumi.

Yumi remexia distraidamente os armários vazios da cozinha. Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito, e mais do que nunca viu que fizera a coisa certa ao se inscrever. A seleção seria a tábua de salvação ao qual se agarraria e puxaria tanto a mãe como a irmã da miséria em que viviam, caso tenha alguma chance.

— Onde está a mamãe, Yumi? — perguntou, assim que entrou na pequena cozinha.

— Ela foi ao mercado, tentar convencer o pão duro do senhor Higashi a vender algumas coisas fiado. — A adolescente deu de ombros, ainda de costas, continuando a bolinar no móvel. Sakura bufou inconformada com a situação que estava passando.

— Eu vou caminhar um pouco. — disse dando as costas e saindo de casa.

Sakura olhou para o horizonte alaranjado, de um final de tarde, enquanto caminhava sem rumo pelas as ruas de pouco movimento. Suna era uma cidadezinha pequena. Não havia prédios, apenas casas e estabelecimentos comerciais. Por querer dos deuses, os ataques rebeldes não se aplicavam ali. Por muitos, Suna não era considerada uma cidade e sim uma das muitas vilas que há nos arredores de Oto – a capital do País, e onde o Palácio Real erguia-se imponente. Ficando apenas a uma hora e meia a pé e uns trinta minutos de carro.

Perdida em pensamentos e divagações, a moça só se deu conta de que entrara no bosque, quando tropeçou em uma raiz alta de uma cerejeira. Arregalou os olhos alarmada. Por mais segura que Suna fosse, entrar no bosque sozinha e ao entardecer, definitivamente não era um ato inteligente. Ainda assim, a trilha que a levaria de volta a estrada ainda era visível. Suspirou aliviada, e decidiu fazer o caminho de volta. Ainda iria trabalhar naquela noite, numa cidade vizinha. Ganharia pouco, mas pelo menos daria para pagar uma ou duas contas.

Girou em seus pés, e antes de dar qualquer passo, sentiu algo grande e pesado bater contra as suas costas. O impacto, a derrubou ridiculamente de cara no chão de terra.

 _Oh droga!_ _Por que essas merdas sempre acontecem comigo?_


End file.
